NS5
A NS5 é uma das proteínas não estruturais do vírus da Dengue (DENV) e está presente em todo o gênero dos flavivirus[http://abbs.oxfordjournals.org/content/40/2/91.short QI, Rui-feng; ZHANG, Ling; CHI, Cheng-wu. Biological characteristics of dengue virus and potential targets for drug design. Acta biochimica et biophysica Sinica, v. 40, n. 2, p. 91-101, 2008.]. É a maior (104 kDa) e mais conservada (67% de identidade entre quatro dos cinco sorotipos) proteína entre os quatro sorotipos clássicos do vírus (DENV1, DENV2, DENV3 e DENV4). Possui três atividades enzimáticas[http://jvi.asm.org/content/76/2/525.short HANLEY, Kathryn A. et al. Paired charge-to-alanine mutagenesis of dengue virus type 4 NS5 generates mutants with temperature-sensitive, host range, and mouse attenuation phenotypes. Journal of virology, v. 76, n. 2, p. 525-531, 2002.]. Na sua região N-terminal, possui atividade de guanililtranferase e S-adenosilmetionina metiltransferase, compreendida em 320 resíduos dessa região[http://citeseerx.ist.psu.edu/viewdoc/download?doi=10.1.1.336.8564&rep=rep1&type=pdf KOONIN, E. V. Computer-assisted identification of a putative methyltransferase domain in NS5 protein of flaviviruses and 2 protein of reovirus. J. Gen. Virol, v. 74, p. 733-740, 1993.]. A guanililtranferase é responsável por adicionar uma molécula de GTP (trifosfato de guanosina) na ponta 5' do RNA viral após a atividade RTPásica (remover um grupo fosfato) de outra proteína não estrutural do vírus, a NS3. A atividade da NS3 permite que a NS5 forme uma ponte trifostado capeando o RNA. A enzima S-adenosilmetionina metiltransferase então transfere um grupo metil da S-adenosilmetionina para o sétimo nitrogênio da guanina, completando finalmente o capeamento o RNA genômico[http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/0092867476901288 SHATKIN, A. J. Capping of eucaryotic mRNAs. Cell, v. 9, n. 4, p. 645-653, 1976.]. Na região C-terminal (entre os resíduos 420 e 900), possui atividade de RNA polimerase, sendo a responsável pela polimerização do RNA intermediário que serve de molde para a síntese de outras moléculas de RNA simples fita de senso positivo que serão encapsuladas no vírion[http://jvi.asm.org/content/77/16/8831.short NOMAGUCHI, Masako et al. De novo synthesis of negative-strand RNA by Dengue virus RNA-dependent RNA polymerase in vitro: nucleotide, primer, and template parameters. Journal of virology, v. 77, n. 16, p. 8831-8842, 2003.][http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0042682298994636 O'REILLY, Erin K.; KAO, C. Cheng. Analysis of RNA-dependent RNA polymerase structure and function as guided by known polymerase structures and computer predictions of secondary structure. Virology, v. 252, n. 2, p. 287-303, 1998.]. Entre os domínios metiltransferase e polimerase, a protéina tem uma sequencia de aminoácidos interdomínios que funciona como sinal para localização nuclear, e já foi encontrada no núcleo de células de mamífero infectadas[http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0006291X99903704 FORWOOD, Jade K. et al. The 37-amino-acid interdomain of dengue virus NS5 protein contains a functional NLS and inhibitory CK2 site. Biochemical and biophysical research communications, v. 257, n. 3, p. 731-737, 1999.]. Essa sequência é reconhecida com alta especificidade pelas subunidades das importinas (β-importina, principalmente) reconhecedoras de sequencia de localização nuclear, apesar de toda replicação dos flavivirus acontecer no citosol. Nessa região interdomínios, a NS5 também possui uma região de fosforilação pela CK2 (Caseína Quinase II). Mais precisamente, o resíduo de treonina-395. Acredita-se que ambos o sinal de localização nuclear e o sítio de fosforilação pela CK2 sejam formas de regulação da presença dessa proteína no citoplasma da célula infectada, indicando que a atividade da NS5 só é necessária em momentos específicos da infecção. Como o capeamento do RNA é essencial para a replicação do vírus, inibidores da NS5 apresentam-se como possíveis fármacos ou quimioterápicos antivirais contra a dengue. Em todos os flavivirus, as proteínas que apresentam atividade de RNA polimerase possuem uma sequência específica de aminoácidos: o motivo Gly-Asp-Asp, típico em RNA polimerases. Ver Também * Dengue * NS3 * Capeamento 5' do RNA (em inglês) Referências